Red Rose
by EvilLittleChibi
Summary: This story has Yaoi in it and the pair in it is....*dramatic music* shishi hehe ^.^ *Part Three is now here*
1. Red Rose: Chapter One

This story will switch from Shigeru's and Satoshi's POV.  
  
  
  
*Shigeru*  
  
I wish I could tell satoshi how I feel but I am to scared. I think terrified would  
be a better word for it. while I get my morning coffee all I can think of is how I treated  
satoshi today. All he did was try and talk and I had to yell at him. damn you shigeru  
why can't you be nice to him. Tell him how you feel. I pour my coffee and sit down to  
watch TV when I turn it on guess what is on! One of satoshi's battles of course.  
Sometimes I think god hates me when ever I try not to think of Satoshi he finds a way  
to make me. I finish my coffee and turn off the TV. I am going to go see grampa  
maybe that will get my mind off Satoshi. When I get to where my grandpa is I see that  
he is busy with um.....what did he say it was called ah who cares. well I go over to my  
Grandpa and say "Hey Gramps yo......" then my grampa interrupted me by saying  
"Sorry Shigeru I can't talk right now I'm to busy" "Oh" I say as I turn around to go  
back to the living room "Why don't you go outside Shigeru it might be good for you.  
I also think you should go apologize to Satoshi" all I do is nod and then the next thing  
I know I'm at Satoshi's house and I have no clue how I got there. oh well I guess I  
better get this over with . As I reatch for the door bell I notice that my hand is  
shaking. Why am I so nervous? I ring the door bell and Ash's mom comes to the door  
"Hi Shigeru! You here to see Satoshi?" She says. "Yes. Is he home? If He's not I can  
come back later" I say. for some reason I wish he wasn't home so I could just go back  
home and take a nap or something. I didn't get much sleep last night, but of chores as  
I said god is not on my side. "Yes he's home. come in and I'll get him for you" I give a  
simple okay and make my way over to the couch.  
  
*Satoshi 1*  
  
I wake up to someone banging on my door "go away I'm sleeping!!" I yell and then I  
look at the clock. Oh my its already noon. Wow I guess I slept in. "Satoshi sweety  
Shigeru is here to see you" oh its my mom. well of chores is your mom dummy who  
else lives here. "Okay I'll be out in a minute" I hear my mom walking back down the  
stairs. I get dressed in a black shirt and my favorite jeans. After I'm dressed I comb my  
hair and start down the stairs when I am about half way down I see that only Shigeru is  
there. I wonder where my mom is. I think Shigeru knows what I'm thinking because he  
says "Your mom went to the store she said she would be back in a little while" "oh" for  
some reason That's all I can get out. "why don't you sit down this is this is your house   
  
you know" I blush a little and Walk over to the couch and sit down "well what are you  
here for?" I ask he looks down at his shoes "well I wanted to apologize for how I  
treated you Saturday. I was a complete jerk all you were Doing was trying to be nice  
and I had to yell at you . I do have a reason but.....but..." he says. I am acutely shocked  
he never apologized to me before. I like it! I smile "Shigeru don't worry about it" I say  
but when he looks up at me I see a tear run down his left check and before I know it I  
reach over and brush it off. Oh no why did I have to go and do that. Now he will  
probably never talk to me again.I look down at my feet. For some reason they seem  
very interesting.   
  
  
  
  
To be continued........  
  
  



	2. Red Rose: Chapter Two

  
Here is the secound chapter. sorry about the size I can't seem to write big chapters.   
Well injoy the story ^^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Shigeru*  
  
"I....I...should leave" I say while standing up. "I need to........study..yeah study" I smile  
at him and then leave. Once I'm out the door I start to think. why did he do that does  
he have feelings for me to....no I'm just deluding myself he would never like me like  
that.....he is straight......he likes Misty right? After I get home I see my grandpa  
watching something on TV I go over to him. I need to tell someone about this. I can  
trust him....I hope. he won't tell Satoshi will he? Nevermind I'm going to go take a  
nice long nap.  
  
*Satoshi*  
  
I look up when I hear the door shut. I can't believe I did that. I know he hates me now  
that is why he left. What am I going to do. Should I tell him how I feel.....or should I  
just act like I didn't do anything and maybe he will forget about it ever happening. If I  
tell him what would he say? Would he say he feels the same or would he just humiliate  
me in front of my home town telling everyone about how Satoshi is a freak. I hear the  
door open and shut so I look up to see who it is. "hey honey, whats wrong you look a  
little down" my mom asks. "nothing mom I'm fine" I say trying to hide how I really  
feel. I think she bought it because she just leaves me alone and goes to unpack the  
groceries. "hey Satoshi Honey, could you help me with the groceries?" "sure mom" I  
reply with a smile. After we are done unpacking the groceries my mom asks me if I  
want to go to the movies with her. "sure" I say anything to get my mind off of what  
happened between me and Shigeru. "We should go see if Shigeru wants to come to.   
Prof. Oak said he wasn't acting like himself today. Maybe it will cheer him up" she says  
with a smile. what am I going to do now!  
  
To Be Continued......  
  
  
Sorry about the little clifhanger ^^;; It wasn't that bad was it? well R&R 


	3. Red Rose: Chapter Three

  
Here is part three! sorry about not getting it out sooner I am trying to postpone the lemon  
I just don't think I can write one ^^;; well enjoy!  
  
  
  
*Shigeru*  
  
*knock* *knock* Dammit I was in the middle of a nice nap. "What do you what!!"  
"Shigeru Satoshi and his mother are here and they want to know if you would like  
to go to the movies with them" I sigh and get out of my comfy bed. "okay just let  
me clean up a bit" "okay" I hear my grampa leave and go to the restroom. I look at  
myself in the mirror. I look like crap. I splash some water on my face and dry it   
off with a nice fluffy towel. I love these towels there so soft and.....what was I  
doing again? oh yeah going to the movies. I am so tired I yawn and brush my hair.  
Hmmm.....what should I wear. I pick some loose fit jeans and a black T-shirt out of  
the closet. I guess this will have to do. After what seems like forever I get into   
my outfit and open the door.  
  
*Satoshi*  
  
Why does my mom have to invite "him" couldn't she invite someone else. How should I  
act?  
How will he act? ahhhh I don't think I can do this. I will just act like nothing happened  
between us at my house. Maybe he forgot anyways. I hope he did, but if he didn't what  
should  
I do? I take a deep breath. I'll just have my mom sit in-between us. Okay I can do this. its   
just a movie. I look up at the clock. Its been 15 minutes whats taking him so long? I  
finally  
hear his bedroom door open and see him walk down the stairs.  
  
*Shigeru*  
  
Damn people have to wake me up to go to a stupid movie. I walk down the stairs and see  
satoshi   
and his mom are waiting for me. oh I forgot I was going with satoshi and his mom. I look  
at   
satoshi and he looks at me at the same time. We look into eachothers eyes Intel I can't  
stand   
it anymore and say "what are we waiting for lets go" what just happened there? hmm....I  
wonder   
what movie we're seeing. It better be a good one.  
  
*Satoshi*  
  
I look up and see that he is looking at me. We stare into eachothers eyes for a while. I  
love his   
eyes there so blue. "What are we waiting for lets go" I jump. hehe guess I should pay  
more attention   
to whats going on around me. I wonder what movie we're going to see, my mom hasn't  
told me yet. My mom  
and Shigeru walk out the front door so I fallow. Well I hope its a good movie. stupid  
mom and her stupid  
dragging me to a movie. I sigh lets just get through this in one piece satoshi.  
  
  
Well this chapter got nowhere fast. lol, hope you liked it anyways -.-;;   
I just don't know what to do next. stupid muse isn't helping any *sigh*   
well Reviews always keep me writing. See ya soon.....I hope ^-^ 


	4. Red Rose: Chapter Four

Here is part Four!! Finally ^^;; sorry about the wait My muse is not being very  
cooperative. Now I hope this turns out right ^^  
  
  
*Shigeru*  
  
We get to the movie theater and Satoshi's mom buys the tickets. Well atleast I don't have to  
pay. Satoshi's mom of chorse picks the movie *sigh* stupid girls and there stupid romance  
movies. Well I should atleast try to enjoy it. We go in and I hear Satoshi's mom ask me  
something   
  
"What was that?" I ask  
  
"I asked you if you wanted something to snack on"  
  
"just a soda thank you"   
  
"You sure you don't want any popcorn?"  
  
" *sigh* I'm sure"  
  
"okay" then she goes and buys the food and drinks  
  
When she is done paying for them I grab my soda and continue to the movie. When we  
get in we look for a seat. There are allot more people in here then I thought there would  
be.  
  
*Satoshi*  
  
We find seats and my mom suggests me and Shigeru sit next to eachother. So I do,  
Shigeru doesn't look like he wants to but he does it without arguing. my mom sits on he  
otherside of me. I look down at my mom's watch. Well we have like ten minutes before  
the movie starts. I guess maybe I could try and start a conversation he doesn't look like  
he is going to.   
  
"So Shigeru...." he glares at me and I shut-up.  
  
Well I guess he doesn't want to talk. I looks down at her watch again. We still have  
about 7 minutes. I sigh and eat some of my popcorn. I hope the movie starts soon.  
  
  
*Shigeru*  
  
"So Shigeru...." I glare at him.  
  
I just want to get through this movie without him bothering me. Well I guess that was a  
little rude maybe I should atleast "try" to be nice. sigh here goes nothing.  
  
"Satoshi?"  
  
He turns and looks at me. Dammit why did I say anything. I don't even have anything to  
say.   
  
"Nevermind" I turn back around.  
  
The lights go dim and the movie starts. about 10 minutes into the movie I already get sick  
of it. I hope the movie gets over soon or I think I might just fall asleep.  
  
*Satoshi*   
  
I look over at Shigeru, He doesn't look like he is enjoying the movie that much. Maybe I  
should have asked him what he wanted to see. Well its to late now. I reach over and put  
my arm on the arm rest but come in contact with something warm. I look aver and see  
that Shigeru's arm is there. I look up and see him staring at me. We both turn away and I  
take my arm and put it in my lap.  
  
"Sorry bout that" I say not looking at him.  
  
He doesn't reply, maybe he didn't hear me. I turn around and see him looking at me  
again. we look at eachother for along time and finally I notice that are faces are getting  
closer. I pull back and blush. okay now that was just plain weird. I look over to see my  
mom enjoying the movie. I knew this was a bad Idea.  
  
*Shigeru*   
  
Oh my god!! That was like not even funny. Stupid Shigeru why did you go and do that. I  
look at Satoshi and see that he is watching the movie. Thats a good idea, I turn around  
and watch the movie to. This movie sucks, I finish my soda and pray that this movie gets   
over soon.  
  
  
Okay that was longer then the last one ^^;; I should get chapter five out soon. well hope  
you liked it! Review please. 


End file.
